Liberation
by femme fetal
Summary: One shot. Here I am, Ron Weasley, sitting at a table watching my would-have-been-girlfriend snog another bloke, and not just any bloke, my best friends godfather. How did this happen? Not Hr/R. Mature.


_Liberation._

**By: midnight.masquerade.x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except characters you don't recognise and the plot.**

**Summary: One shot. H****ere I am, Ron Weasley, sitting at a table watching my would-have-been-girlfriend snog another bloke, and not just any bloke, my best friends godfather. How did this happen? Not Hr/R. Mature.**

* * *

Okay, so here I am, Ronald Weasley, sitting at a table watching my would-have-been-girlfriend snog another bloke, and not just any bloke, my best friends godfather. Yeah, the man who is supposed to have died when he was hit with the _Avada Kedavra_ and fell through the veil.

I bet you are all wondering 'how the hell did this happen? You two had your lives set up perfectly to fall into one another's arms and live happily ever after,' but it isn't nearly that simple. It's actually really complicated and extremely annoying to try and explain.

So our first year, we were friends from the start. Well- not from the start, more after the hating and the mimicking and the saving her from a troll- but you get the point. We went through life changing experiences together, when we were eleven. Eleven!

Second year met us with the chamber of secrets, and that dratted Basilisk that petrified her – but not before she found the answers. Hermione was like that, she would never cease to search for an answer until she found it. Had she not had the answer and was just walking back to the common room without the answer to what the petrifying beast was, she would have probably glared right back into those horrifying eyes and then continued on her way, not allowing the beasts gaze to kill her like Myrtle had. It was that year I had realised I had in fact grown feelings for her over time. We were twelve and best friends, there was confusion in my mind as to whether I really did like her or not, but over time this proved to be true, and grew more and more each day.

In our third year Hermione was busy a lot. With the time turner Harry and I had no idea about, the escaped convict that seemed to be after Harry and the werewolf professor with an addiction to chocolate. Okay, so maybe Professor Lupin didn't cause her to be busy, but he was an interesting part of the year. At this point in time I knew I was in lust with the muggleborn, brilliant witch who was one third of the golden trio.

Fourth year came around quickly and along with it came the Triwizard Tournament – the first four person Triwizard Tournament, ever. I got angry at Harry and Hermione had to spend her time between the two of us, teaching Harry the spells he might need during the tournament, her class work and every little thing that popped up between. Of course Harry and I made up as friends after the first task so it meant I got to spend more and more time with her again. It was when I saw Hermione coming down the stairs and attach herself to Victor's arm, I knew the feelings I had for Hermione went beyond a crush or even lust. I was completely in love with the bushy-haired witch. Her reaction to Cedric Diggory's death was strange. No one realised Hermione and Cedric had been friends, so seeing her crying and refusing to eat over a boy she barely knew really confused most of us, Ginny seemed to be in the loop though, she never would explain Hermione's relationship with Cedric.

Fifth year came with the evil teacher who took over the school. Which was not exactly my idea of a good time, I'll tell you. Harry's connection to Voldemort became pushed to the fronts of the orders minds and Dumbledore insisted on Harry taking Occlumency classes from Snape. This caused more trouble than it was worth. Sirius died in the battle against the death eaters in the ministry of magic, which sent Harry into a spiral of depression. My love for Hermione Granger kept on growing, to a frightening strength.

Sixth year was the year I wanted to see if I could make Hermione jealous by being with Lavender. Harry was learning all about the Horcruxes from Dumbledore and went on the hunt with him into the cave. The death of Dumbledore had an affect on all of us.

Instead of returning to school for our seventh year Hermione, Harry and I went in search of the Horcruxes; I thought this would be the perfect time for Hermione and I to begin our relationship. Hermione and I had had a conversation about what we could be, and she said that everything was too messed up and confusing, and she still had feelings for an old love. I was angry and with the all the added pressure on top of the love of my life rejecting me made it too easy to pick a fight with Harry about his lack of a plan. I left and after regretting that couldn't find them until I found the use for the deluminator Dumbledore had left me in his will. I listen to the fake images of Harry and Hermione telling me how happy they were without me and then listen to Hermione telling me she would never love me. Harry convinces me those images were fake and I destroy Slytherin's Locket. Soon after that we are captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Hermione is tortured for information. Hermione truly is brilliant, she was able to lie and protect our secrets even through the excrutiating pain of the Cruciatus Curse. This worry of Belatrix's that we had broken into her Gringotts vault convinces us to break into Gringotts, we sucessfully make it into the vault, retrieve the cup that is the third to last horcrux and escaped on the back of a dragon. Hermione looked extremely beautiful as she celebrated our small win. We knew the next Horcrux was at Hogwarts so we went to Hogwarts, Hermione and I retrieved the second Basalisk fang from the Chamber of Secrets and rid ourselves of the Horcrux cup. We were waiting in the Room of Requirement when I mentioned that the House Elves would still be in the kitchen, at that Hermione and jumped over to me and kissed me. Our first kiss. It was hardly in good circumstances, but I was so dazed by it that Harry joked after the battle that I had looked like a bludger had hit me. There was a lot of fighting happening, Voldemort called back his death eaters and announced that if Harry came to him then the fighting would stop. Harry had an hour to decide. Harry went into the forest on his own, he saw Neville on the way and asked him to kill Moldy-Voldy's pet snake, one of the final horcruxes. Harry realised the inscription on the snitch Dumbledore had given him meant to open it before the close of his life. Harry brought the souls of his parents, Sirius and Remus to accompany him to his death. Voldemort killed Harry and Harry went to some strange place, he tried to explain it to myself and Hermione, Hermione understood a lot better than I did and I still have no real idea what happened, maybe one day it will make sense. Harry came back to life and Narcissa lies for him. Neville defied voldemort in one of the bravest things I've ever witnessed and the sorting hat was forced on his head and burst into flames. Neville got the hat off and drew the sword of Gryffindor from the hat and decapitated Nagini, destroying the final Horcrux, since the Horcrux in Harry had disapated when Harry had been killed. The battle began again and so many people were killed. Fred Weasley. Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks. Colin Creevey. As well as fifty others on our side. Voldemort was killed by his own reflected curse.

After the frantic year we had had we took a slight break, then Harry began his Auror training, Hermione organised herself to go back to school, to complete her final year although she didn't need it in the least, and I began working with George, holding him together as best I could. Neither me nor Harry was interested in returning to school but we were happy enough to help Hermione to prepare. After that first kiss after mentioning the House Elves Hermione doesn't make any moves on me, leaving me completely confused, of course we are not going to see one another in quite a while and I thought prehaps we would strike something up after she had graduated. Always the optomist.

_August 31st_

_It was a warm day, the wind was blowing softly, the birds were singing and all was right and well. Hermione was to board the train to Hogwarts the next day and she wanted to go to Diagon Alley to make sure she had everything she could possibly need. Harry and I had both rolled our eyes at this typical Hermione behavour. She was holding both mine and Harry's hands, trying to make us skip with her, Harry suggested they sing the '_Wizard of Oz' _song, and I had no idea what he was talking about. But next thing I knew I was being dragged along by my two best friends as they screached horribly._

_"Weeeee-'re off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Harry and Hermione sung happily. True neither of them could sing well, they were singing at slightly different times aswell, making it all sound worse. "You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! There was. If ever oh ever a Wiz! There was! The Wizard of Oz is one because; because, because, because, because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Hermione broke into giggles, she hadn't been this happy in quite a while. Her laughter was contagious and soon Harry and I were laughing along with her. She was holding her sides, she was laughing so hard. _

_"It hurts!" She complained before falling into another laughing fit, which in turn made Harry and I laugh harder. Some of the witches and wizards around us were laughing along with us, or clapping for the display from two of the most powerful magic folk know to the generation, and others were shaking their heads in humour. For those around the trio it was obviously an absurd moment, but for the trio it was as it should be. We were happy, and that was all that mattered. _

_"Lunch?" I asked, my stomach was always willing to eat more, and now it was protesting at the lack of food around me. Hermione laughed and nodded.  
"Okay, Ronald," Her sweet, slightly musical, voice said to me. We moved towards a restaurant we had been talking about going for the last few days. Harry and I moved in a way that suggested to anyone who were watching that we were being secretive. We both were pulling a tiny little object from our back pockets and returning the items to normal size and held the items behind our backs. Once we were seated Harry and I put the boxes on the table. Hermione looked at us in shock. _

_"No!" She cried, realising what we had done. "You really better not have!" She covered her eyes with her hands, then after a moment looked back at the table, then sighed at us when we hadn't moved them or taken them away.  
"It's a big deal Hermione!" Harry insisted.  
"You are going back to Hogwarts, to finish, without us!" I said.  
"So we wanted to get you something," Harry and I beamed at her. She smiled back._

_Hermione did not like receiving presents. She was the kind of girl who would prefer to give rather than get. Harry had had enough money to buy anyone he wanted a gift, and after becoming a 'war hero' people had sent me many things, presents, some of my brothers joke items, and some people sent some money. I had used some of that money to buy the perfectly wrapped present in front of me. It took us a few minutes to talk her into taking the gifts. She unwrapped Harry's gift first, and hugged him tightly when she saw the red and black blank diary in the black and silver wrapping paper. On the front of the diary was the silver cursive words that said 'Hermione Granger', on the inside if she had opened it would have been a photo of the three of us at Grimwald place a few Christmas's before. After she let go of Harry I handed her my gift. Harry and I had chosen the perfect gifts together. We knew she had wanted a diary, because she wanted to capture all her thoughts, about the past the present and the future so there would be a record of who she was. She hugged me as she had Harry after she opened my red wrapping paper on my gift. Inside the box were twenty-six different coloured inks with the fanciest new quill. She gave us both a look that shone with happiness and gratitude._

_Hermione didn't bother to resize her gifts before she shoved them into the purse she still carried even after the war, the one she had carried the entire time we were hiding the year before. _

_A man in a black cloak had entered the restaurant; we had failed to notice him in the excitement. Hermione nudged mine and Harry's feet under the table and nodded towards the dark figure. The figure seemed to glare at us from beneath his hood. Four things happened really quickly; one, there was a flash of blonde hair. Two, a curse/hex/spell was flying towards Harry. Three, Hermione jumped in front of Harry and blocked the curse/hex/spell. Four, Hermione and her purse disappeared from our table. Harry and I jumped into action. Harry sent Expelliarmus at the same time I sent Stupefy towards our mystery figure. _

_Hermione was missing, we ran towards the unconscious figure. We pulled back his hood._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Present time

Hermione was missing for a year and a half. The entire world was searched for a woman of her description. I refused to give up. She could have been in a hole in the ground, trapped, with no way out, and a snapped wand. Harry and I sat together every day. Sometimes we talked, sometimes we just sat. All the time we missed her.

Sometimes I think Sirius, Remus, Snape or Dumbledore should have warned us this would happen. So we wouldn't have as much worry. So I wouldn't have cried myself to sleep. I loved her still. She was my love. My only love, there would never be anyone else. Not for me, never.

It came as a great surprise one day when the dead man ran into Grimwald place and demanded where Hermione was. Harry was just as confused as I was and everything kept going downhill.

Sirius had been brought back through the veil by some experiments the unspeakable's were doing. The veil had saved him from the Avada Kedavra and he had just fallen into the veil, shocked, but alive. Sirius explained to us what had happened, in great detail. But I still had a bad feeling about him rushing in asking about Hermione, did he know something?

When we asked Sirius was more than happy to answer all of our questions.

_Did he know where Hermione was?_ Yes, she had been sent back 20 years into the past. She was currently attending Hogwarts in the same year as The Marauders.

_What happened while she was there?_ She came from no where. She fell into Diagon Alley apparently, then apparated to Hogsmade and walked to the castle, hoping to find answers as to why the newspaper said it was 1977. She talked to Dumbledore and he organised for her to stay at the school, as a seventh year.

_What was she like?_ She was amazing. She was smarter than any of the other students. She was braver than anyone else either, except maybe Dumbledore. She was extremely loyal to those around her. And when she wanted to be she was more sly and cunning than the best Slytherin, she always said she learnt it all from her boys.. She charged into action. She didn't let anything stop her. And she only cried once in the whole time she was there.

_Why was she crying?_ She said she missed home. She said she wanted her boys back. She said she didn't want to be in love.

_She was in love? With who?_ She was in love. She was in love with me. She cried at the very end of the year, we had known each other very well. I told her I loved her, that I was in love with her. She kissed me then fell to the floor and cried. She told me she wanted to leave, to go home, and loving me was just making that harder.

_What happened after that?_ She ran away from me. She tried to distance herself. But she heard Remus crying one night as a werewolf and changed into a black panther and ran to his assistance. We didn't know who it was, but Remus did. They became closer and he talked her into talking to me and James again.

_What happened before that?_ She ignored us all to start with, but I think she got lonely. She started talking to Remus. She loved Remus. She trusted him so much. She hated Peter, I suppose she already knew what he was going to do, but she always tried to be nice to him, help him if he needed it. James and her got on really well, I would sometimes find them plotting pranks without me. And me and her.. I loved her. Obviously. I still do. Always will.

_How did you notice her?_ Other than the fact she was introduced to the whole school.. It would have been on her second day, the Gryffindors had potions with the Slytherin's, and they were being extra cruel, trying to show off I suppose, new pretty girl, the guys all wanted her, you know? Anyway, she came down the corridor, she looked at the Slytherin's, then looked at the kid they were picking on, Lovegood I think it was, and then pulled the boy behind her and punched the ring leader of the group. The she walked up to Snape and said 'you're the best potion maker in the class, pair with me if we have to, yeah?' that was the first day the Slytherin's ever looked at a Gryfindor with awe. He just nodded. By the time she was there a month most of us considered her a godess, by 'us' I mean the boys, and half the girls loved her aswel, she was really nice and would help anyone with anything, no matter the time, but the other half of the girls hated her, jealousy.

_Did she talk about us a lot?_ Yes, all the time, she would tell us about how brave Harry was, and how amazing and funny Ron was. She always would tell us crazy stories that at the time we never believed, but being here now, even in her fourth year, we, Remus and I, could see some of the things unfolding before our eyes, or even unconciously doing some things she had told us her favourite old people did. She always laughed when she said 'old people'.

_What happened to her? Why isnt she with you, old, from the past?_ She dissapeared a year and a half after she arrived.

_Were you two still together?_ Yes. We were going to get married. She wanted to have children. She was there when Lily told us she was preggers, She was named your Godmother, Harry.

_She's my godmother? She was good friends with my mum?_ She is your godmother, although she wasn't there for the birth, Lily made sure that she was regestered at your Godmother, and, well, Lily said once you were born, 'I remember how brave Hermione's Harry is, so this little boy should be called Harry." Lily and Hermione were best friends. They left us boys out a lot, and even when we were allowed to sit with them we still couldn't understand what was happening.

The questions went on and on, eventually Sirius gave up on questions and went on to tell us the whole story, from the time Hermione arrived, to the time she left. He told us about a crazy diary she had, that she wouldn't let anyone touch, and the inks she had, that she alone could use, and they were only used for in the diary. Both Harry and I got a little choaked up that she kept the diary.

Eventually time passed, though it was slow and excrutiating, and my heart broke more with every tick of the clock, it did pass. On the day of Hermione's dissapearance, Sirius dragged Harry and I to Diagon Alley. We waited for hours, and when she didn't appear we went home, depressed and wary. The next day, we came back. We came back every day for a week. It was on the ninth day that something finally did happen.

_The Ninth Day_

_It was approximately 11.24 when it happened. There was a loud crack and a scream. It took a moment to realise it was a females scream, and it wasn't just a scream, it was a name.  
"SIRIUS!" The woman called, Sirius sprinted out of the café we were situated at this day, and ran to the dusty, dirty woman on the ground. He took her in his arms and whispered things into her ear as he carried her into the café. _

_"It's alright, I'm here." He said, as she sobbed into his chest. _

_"I missed you, so much," She said, grabbing his face and inspecting his eyes.  
I glared at the scene in front of me. It was so loving, and pure. I couldn't stand her touching him like that, or him touching her at all. _

_Although I had heard the stories I still hadnt believed them. I had hoped against hope he was lying. From this encounter I knew it was true. And I hated it. _

_"Where were you?" Sirius asked Hermione. Hermione took a sip of his water. _

_"I don't know, I was lost. It was like the first time, when I left here, I just appeared in this completely different world. There were tree's, and animals ruled over humans, I found a 'human hugger' and she cared for me for the three weeks I was trapped there. Humans were treated worse than house elves are here," Hermione paused. She seemed to realise something suddenly, that had been forgotten in the rush of being home. "But, arent you dead?" She wimpered. As though even suggesting it hurt her, more than words could say. _

_"I came back, I came back for you, baby," Sirius said. She agressively grabbed him face and pulled his lips to hers. They sat for a while, breathing each other in.  
"I missed you so, so much!" Sirius said, a tear streaming down his face. _

_"I know, I'm so sorry, I told you again and again that you wouldn't see me for another fourteen-ish years, you never believed me. I also told you I would save you, you didn't believe me about that either," She nuzzled into his chest. Having her seem like he had de-aged. He seemed young, bright and happy. Having him for her seemed like she was finally able to breathe after drowning for so long. It was painful to watch, and even more painful to be forgotten.  
"Baby, you should say hello to Harry and Ron," He said, twisting so she was able to see them easier. Hermione jumped from his lap, to start with she stumbled slightly, but kept moving, we were what she wanted. She pulled both me and Harry from our seats, onto the floor and gripped up tightly in her arms. _

_"The thought of seeing you two kept me sane," She told us seriously. Her eyes were shining with tears. _

Present Time

Hermione had come back to us, finally, but she came back in love with another man. I had never told anyone the extent of what I felt for her. Not even Harry knew, and over the time we had been together, he knew a lot about me.

And because of all these incidents I am sitting at a table, watching the love of my life be well snogged by my new found enemy. I could feel my resentment towards Sirius grow with every touch he placed on her. The first night back I had heard their moans and groans as they 'reconected' after being apart for so long.

Even sitting here, I knew in two hours, everything would be okay again. For me anyway, not for anyone else. We spent the next hour talking, watching tv and in my case drinking as many firewhisky's as possible. Another half an hour later and everyone was in bed, Harry was sleeping, Hermione and Sirius were fucking and I was getting ready. I couldn't stand it any longer. I decided to go to the toilet before I left my room, and entered theirs. Another fifteen mintues later and I was staring at their wooden door. I was working up the anger and the courage. I needed to do this. I needed to release myself. I finally entered the room. The door swung smoothly on its hinges. I was glad of this.

Hermione was asleep, curled in a ball while Sirius curled around her, protecting her from harm. I almost scoffed at this. I was harm, and there was no protection from me. I pointed my wand at Sirius first, my anger and hate made it easy to say the forbidden words.  
"Avada Kedavra," I said quietly. A jet of green light shot from my wand. The light seemed to rouse Hermione. I could hear her start to mutter something, it odly sounded like 'Sirius' but I wouldn't let myself think that. She opened her eyes to see me standing over her like the mad man I had turned into from loving her.  
"Ron?" She asked, sleep obvious in her tone. She reached behind her and felt Sirius laying there. Limp. She turned quickly. She shook him. "Sirius? Sirius?" She started to cry. "Why?" She asked me.  
"Because I love you." I said. It was final, that's all there was to it.

"I'll be with you and the others soon, baby," She said to her dead lover. She stroked his hair, still slightly damp from the efforts of their earlier activities. She kissed him lightly on the lips. She was ignoring me, knowing it would make me angrier, end it quickly, end it now. I did exactly what she wanted.  
"Avada Kedavra," I said again. Green Light. She went limp. Her wide eyes drained of life. A sadistic smile crept on my face. I moved towards her. I kissed her still warm lips. I kissed along her jaw, down her neck and along her collarbone, then back up again. "I love you, Hermione. You were supposed to be mine. Always mine." I kissed her once more on the lips. I opened the side draw beside the bed and the diary I was looking for was exactly where it should be. I gently brought it out of the draw and left the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I wouldn't want to wake Harry, now would i?

_Diary Entry 1_

_I love this spiffy Diary Harry got me, and the amazing inks that Ron got me, I just wish I was in my own time enjoying them. Instead im stuck in 1977, with the marauders, and Harry's mother. Snape is here as well. He doesn't look as much like an over grown bat at the moment, in time I suppose that will all change, service of the most-batty-one would defiantley give the man a few good ideas. _

_I hate it here. Its lonely. I miss Harry and Ron. The only person I can talk to is Dumbledore, and even then I cant tell him specifics, just that the war is just finally over, Voldemort is finished for good, and everything is peaceful except for a few rogue Death Eaters. He seemed satisfied with that. I asked him what we could do so I could get back to my time and not royally screw the natural order of things here. He said there was nothing we could do, that the spell would have to run its course._

_At first he didn't believe me, he doubted me. As any sane person would. But then I told him all about himself, details I could not have known. Details I learnt through the person I hated. Who also happens to be a first year. The stupid bug. _

_If anyone finds this, it might mean im dead, please keep this Diary until 1998 then give it to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. _

_I love you two, so much._

Present Time

I read the entry, she didn't love me. That was a lie. The dirty liar. I snarled at the diary. I flicked through the pages. The colour of the inks ranged amazingly. There were all the colours I had given her. She had drawn little drawings when she had been really happy. There was a smiley face, a unicorn, a love heart, a scetch of the three of us, Harry, her and me, and a million stars. I read the entry with the stars.

_Diary Entry 26_

_This diary is the only thing keeping me sane I think, its keeping me grounded to what is important. Harry and Ron. Getting back to my best friends. The two with me through thick and thin. We had gone through a war together, we could get through anything together. _

_Aren't stars amazing. Each of them represents a single wish. A single desire. A wish or desire from year and years ago, or even a wish or desire from just tonight. Its amazing. People look up at the stars all over the world, and every single person considers them beautiful and amazing._

_I will draw a little yellow star for every wish I have right now. _

_Wishes – seventy-three._

Present Time

She used to want to come back to us. I bet she forgot about us. Gave up on us. 'Cause we weren't worth it. It makes me angrier. I skipped to the back of the diary. One of the final entries.

_Diary Entry 540_

_I have written in this little book, so many times. I feel as though it holds my world. All my thoughts and dreams. All my wishes and hopes. And if I think about it, it really does. _

_Right now, dairy, im torn. I want to be able to go home, to see Harry and Ron, to have my boys back, but here I am so happy. I have found the love of my life. I have made amazing friends, and I am well liked. I have a job many witches and wizards would kill for, and my life is just moving forward. I do wonder what happened to the man who attacked me in that little restaurant. I do wonder how Harry and Ron are holding up with out me. _

_I fear I might be pregnant. It would of course be Sirius's. I love him more than I ever imagined I could love another again. After Cedric died I had no hope for love or life. He had proposed to me. We were going to get married, I was going to finish school first obviously, we were going to be happy. Its amazing to think that. I love Cedric still. When I came here I was still not over him. I still loved him more than anything. Then Sirius helped me, and Remus, he talked to me about Cedric. He reminded me Cedric would want me happy, not sad all the time. I miss Cedric so much. I will always love him, possibly more than anyone else that can walk into my life. It has been almost five years since his death, and I still love him. I told Sirius everything, all about me and Cedric. And he promised me he understood. _

_Cedric and my relationship was strange. We knew each other before hogwarts. We were best friends growing up. Then he went away and I couldn't see him anymore. Not for another two years. I was so surprised when I saw Cedric sitting at the Hufflepuff table when I walked into the great hall. We hid our friendship very well, and every night we would meet in the library. We would talk about anything and everything. School, our childhood, future aspirations, Harry, Ron, Life, Hogwarts. Everything. Then one night in my third year he was awkward. After half an hour of me annoying him to make him tell me what was wrong I forced it out of him. He kissed me. He told me he loved me. And I kissed him. And told him I loved him aswell. I told him I had loved him since we were children, playing on the playground. He took me in his arms and kissed me again. We never did look back from then. We didn't want anyone to know about us. I couldn't tell my friends and he couldn't tell his. In my forth year when he went with Cho to the yule ball I was livid. I refused to talk to him. And I agreed to go with the handsome bulgarian seeker. He was also livid I had chosen to go with someone so attractive. He wanted me all to himself, not to have other boys falling over themselves for me. We talked for the first time in three weeks on the night of the ball. I was crying outside after Ron was an insensitive prick and he came and put his arms around me and told me it would be okay. And I believed him. It was that night he propsed. I agreed. And put the ring on a necklace, so it would always be with me. _

_I was so crushed when Cedric was killed. The sight of Harry holding onto the dead corpse of my love was heartbreaking. Harry was screaming, and my screams were right along with him. Though I kept mine inside. I broke my promsie to Cedric, to never tell anyone anything before we wanted to let it be known, and I told Ginny. She was the only one who could really care for me during the time, because no one else knew what had happened. _

_Now I have the tamed Hogwarts sex god all to myself. I love him, I really do, but Cedric will always have my heart. When I die, I will be with Cedric and Sirius. I will be surrounded by my family and friends. I will fell all the love they hold for me. And I will be happy. _

_I love you, Cedric.  
__I love you, Sirius.  
__I love you, Harry.  
I love you, Ron. _

Present Time

I was livid. She had kept a boyfriend secret from me for all these years. I was loving her, and she didn't care. Because she was loving someone else.

What utter bullshit.

That was the last entry from Hermione's time in 1977. I knew this because the next entry did not have a 'Diary Entry ' above it. It was just written in black ink. Obviously in her bed. With Sirius.

_Home!_

_I am finally home. I am so estatic. I know I've been here for a week already, and I know I should feel bad for not writing, but I have Sirius back! He should be dead and gone, with no way back to me, but he is here, beside me. His hands are stroking my back as I write this. Merlin, it feels nice. _

_I feel as though I should tell you all about the time I spent on the other world, or universe, or other dimention. The animal ruling one. So I will go ahead to do so. _

_There was a smudge of ink, and then a gap._

_No, Sirius. I need to write this. _

_There was a large stain of ink covering half the page. Then some words written below it in a different font, Sirius's writing._

_She will finish this later. For now I shall ravish her, until she can no longer breathe._

Present Time

I cant believe life is this cruel. I am so glad it is done. It is finished.

I reached for my wand. It was beside me. I knew this had to work.  
I pointed my wand at my own forehead.

"Avada Kedavra."

Final words. I am floating.  
Liberation.

* * *

_**A/N:** Probably a little bit confusing to everyone. This idea popped into my head this afternoon while I was reading. You hear all about Hermione traveling into the past and falling madly in love with one of the Marauders, but what about poor Ron, who is left behind and forgotten. Then as I was writing, it was just amazing. Everything flowed from my brain to this page without my even thinking about it._

_I spent a good few hours working on this._

_Reviews, please?_

_Happy Reading!_


End file.
